


morse code

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [11]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, blind gabe, mute pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>((if ur taking fic recs)) i use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt peterick au??</p>
            </blockquote>





	morse code

peter lewis kingston wentz iii was mute. his best friend, gabriel eduardo saporta, was blind. they made it work, though. it was a pretty good friendship they had going on, and neither of them could be more content with it.

with the help of one of pete’s old friends, andy hurley, the two learned morse code to make it easier for them to talk. the first week of them talking pete would have to write what he wanted to say down, and the someone would have to read it to gabe. they weren’t the biggest fan of that.

it was second period and pete was bored, and he was guessing gabe was too, because he had his head on the table. he usually kept it up, even though he couldn’t see, just so he wouldn’t come off as rude.

pete moved his hand so it was closer to gabe’s ear, then tapped something out quickly.

_gabey baby you know who has a good ass?_

pete could hear gabe grunt slightly, shoving one of his hands on to the table.

_other than me? no fucking clue wentz_

pete wanted to laugh, but it was more of just a soft, strangled noise in the back of his throat. gabe caught hs drift, though.

_patrick stump_

gabe turned his head to the side where pete’s tapping was coming from, amused look on his face.

_he sounds pretty cute_

_he is and like all around he’s just amazing but gabe his ass_

gabe lets out a loud laugh, and pete can see the teacher glare at them. patrick and his eyes meet for a second, then patrick turns away quickly.

_tell me more wentz_

_i don’t even know gabe i’m not like and ass expert or anything his just looks really nice and he wears these tight pants that make it look great and it’s like the kind of ass i want to touch but like not even like your dick is up my ass right now so i’m grabbing your ass or anything but like in a way where i’d just be content with having my hand in his back pocket like all the time_

_holy fucking shit_

_it’s a nice ass gabey what can i say_

someone clears their throat from the seat infront of gabe and pete. gabe doesn’t turn his head in the direction but pete does and he’s face to face with an either angry or flustered patrick stump. it kind of looks like he’s holding his breath, cheek slightly puffed out, eyebrows furrowed, lipstightly pressed togther and pete shouldn’t think it’s hot but he does.

pete hears a tap on the table and he looks to patrick hand, feeling his own face heat up.

_i know morse code_

gabe looks confused for a moment and pete wants to die, but patrick’s started to smile slightly.

_you have a good ass too. and i mean that in a i’d shove my dick up it and put my hand in your back pocket way_

patrick turned around in his seat with a large smile, and pete felt his soul leave his body. gabe was soon sent out of the room for laughing so hard. pete had to go with him, and he looked to patrick as he walked out, who was still grinning, sending pete a wink before the mute boy and the blind one were out of the room.

“pete, this is fucking gold.” gabe wheezes once they are a bit down the hall. pete frowns, punching him in the arm lightly with his free hand, then tapping with a finger on the one that had been wrapped around his forearm.

_shut up_

**Author's Note:**

> sry if this as kind of lame but as u know im a sucker for blind gabe and mute pete
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
